In currently industrial usages, pipelines are used for fluid transfer, and thus valves are also widely installed in the pipelines for fluid control.
For control of flow, flow meters are widely installed in the pipelines for measuring the flows passing through the pipelines. Also, the valves are electrically controlled to control the flow. In the prior art, all the messages about flows in the valves are transferred to a control center, which are then monitored by specific members. After specific analysis, a control member transfers flow control messages to a valve drive for driving a valve switch to move the valve gate so as to control the opening of the valve. However, in above mentioned way, people need to adjust the state of the valve and performs some required operations. This way has the defect of manual fault judge and thus some accidents may occur.
Therefore, there is an eager demand for a novel valve control system which can adjust the state of the valve automatically and some simply faults in the valve can be eliminated automatically.